Mary's Bruises
by Anrheithwyr
Summary: Mary had never really been sure what she wanted, but Andromeda had certainly been on her mind before.


_**For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Game Day 3: Rare Pairs. Using the pairing MaryAndromeda (which has zero stories written) and the prompts bruises, "Pretend that didn't happen", "Forget about it". (Chaser 2, Puddlemere United) **_

_**Also written for the 'If You Dare Challenge' by Slytherin Cat, using prompt # 104, I Command You To…**_

_**Lastly, written for the 'HP Potions Competition' by Black Boxed, using **__**Beguiling Bubbles**__** – Write about a lustful night with no strings attached. **_

….

"_Please don't ask if I'm okay,_

_I might do something stupid_

_Like open up to you, _

_And I'm really tired_

_Of getting close to people_

_And watching them walk away_

_Like I'm nothing."_

….

"I command you to…..kiss Remus!" Marlene said, and the others laughed, even Remus, at the thought of the two Gryffindors kissing. Only Lily scrunched her nose up at the thought, but she leaned over, kissing him lightly on the lips before pulling away. Remus sent her an apologetic glance, and she shrugged. The nine Gryffindors were gathered in the backyard at the Tonks' house, having decided they wanted to spend their last summer together as a group. Andromeda, Sirius' cousin, had allowed them to spend the night, given they didn't wake up anyone by being too loud, and they didn't make a mess.

Not long after everyone had shown up, alcohol had been swiftly handed out, and someone (probably Sirius) had suggested they play a game. Lily had brought up Truth or Dare, which they had been playing, somewhat incorrectly, to rather interesting results for the past forty minutes. Already, Mary had been asked to switch underwear with Emmeline, dance around a tree wearing a lamp over her head, and even do a cartwheel blindfolded. She thought things were beginning to get a little ridiculous, but it was lots of fun being with her mates for a while, even if they _were _acting like idiots.

Mary had always been the shyest of their social group, usually not speaking out in class, or talking with boys. She was pretty, in a way, she knew, but Marlene was louder and Lily was prettier. She was fine to follow along gladly, knowing things could be worse. She'd had a few boyfriends here and there, and it wasn't like she didn't know boys were interested; it was that she found it easier to be with her roommates, rather than sit at a stuffy table with a boy. Boys bored her, with their talk of manliness and Quidditch; girls, however, always seemed to have something interesting going on. Mary hadn't originally understood why that was, until she'd met Sirius' cousin.

Andromeda Tonks (born Black) had been twenty-two when she and Mary had first met, a full two years ago; Mary had been fifteen, becoming increasingly confused as to why boys didn't seem to interest her in the same way that Dorcas did. She was beginning to wonder why it was _Alice's _bum that she caught herself staring at, instead of Frank's. Sure, she had recently been having nightmares regarding the _incident_, but when it wasn't Mulciber chasing her down, it was Lily kissing her in her sleep. She just didn't understand. But, Andromeda was _beautiful_. Ravishing. As soon as she saw Andromeda waiting at the train station for her cousin, Mary knew she couldn't ever love a boy again. Andromeda was perfect, a work of art that moved and breathed and kissed.

Her heart ached for the older woman, as did her mouth, and the rest of her. She wanted nothing but to throw herself at Andromeda and declare her love; yet, Andy was seven years older, and married with a child. There was nothing the young Gryffindor could do except stand to the side and watch. She covered up the bruises on her arm, and she watched Andy, so amazing that Mary wanted to die. She covered up the darkness that threatened to overwhelm her, and she tried to hide the yearning that drove her towards Andromeda.

After all, she was a quiet girl, and she didn't like to draw attention to herself.

….

Later that night, Mary found herself walking towards Andromeda's door, already smiling. The older woman had hung around with them for a few hours, earlier, laughing and getting a little tipsy with them. Ted, her husband, had decided to take their daughter over to his mother's for the night, to keep her away from the noisy teens. Andromeda's bed was empty except for her, and Mary was more than a little drunk. She couldn't help but crawl towards her bed, remembering what the woman had whispered to Mary earlier.

"_You're very beautiful, Mary," Andromeda had said, and Mary blushed, ready to deny it, as usual. She certainly didn't feel beautiful, not next to this ravishing young woman. "Very beautiful. I've always wanted to know….what it would be like to kiss someone like you. A girl." She had moved in to kiss Mary, who squawked, looking around wildly. The others didn't seem to have noticed, dancing jerkily through the grass. _

"_Not now," she muttered, and Andromeda smiled, knowing that meant _later _and not _never. _"You can kiss me later." _

"_Beautiful Mary." _

She wrapped herself into the sheets next to Andromeda, and the two of them kissed, their bodies close as they fingered each other, pulling off shirts and bras and pants. She could feel flesh all around, nothing but flesh, and she was drowning in it; this was heaven, this was more perfect than she had ever thought it would be. Here she was in bed, passionately kissing the woman of her dreams. Tomorrow, she would wake up and pretend like nothing had ever happened, but tonight, she lived only to give into her lust. Never mind the scars up and down her arms, the bruises that never got to fade. She was with Andromeda now; she was happy.

Mary wasn't sure why Andromeda even seemed interested in her; she was almost flat, and seven years younger, without very much experience. And yet, as this brown-haired woman pulled her closer, Mary snuggled against her without a word. She felt safe with Andromeda, she felt comfortable. Suddenly, there were no bruises running up and down her arms, no nightmares of being cornered at night by Mulciber, the sort of terrors that had plagued her for almost two years, now. With Andromeda, she could sigh comfortably, certain that nothing in the world wished her arm. (Mary, the foolish Muggleborn.)

There were suddenly lips pressed against hers, and Mary smiled up at Andromeda, responding to her harsh kiss by pushing her tongue between Andromeda's lips. She was happy, feeling the firm breasts of a fully grown woman, and she sighed with happiness. They were wrapped around each other, Andromeda's fingers toying with the small of her back. Suddenly, the Slytherin paused, pushing Mary away from her. Mary looked at her, seeing Andromeda's look of horror, as she stared at Mary's bruises and scars.

"_Little Mudblood," Mulciber said, dragging her behind the tapestry. "Filthy Mudblood. Going to go home to see Muggle Mummy and Daddy?" His nails scratched her and she muffled a scream. He had been doing this to her for two years, and she took it in silence, hiding it from everyone. No one could know how much power this boy had over her; no one could know what he had done to her, what he continued to do to her. _

Andromeda was looking at her bare skin, and she could only wordlessly gape, her fingers trailing the splotches of purple and yellow, touching gently the scars that crisscrossed her back and left her permanently marked. Mary had never shown anyone this, and she looked away in guilt, remembering where she had gotten each and every mark on her body. Andromeda seemed disgusted, and Mary prepared to stand up and leave.

"Forget about it," She said to Andromeda, wanting, suddenly, for time to rewind back before she had crept into Andromeda's room. "Forget it; it's nothing. Nothing, really. Let me just…" She tugged on her shirt and jeans, tears stinging her eyes. She always messed everything up. "Let me just leave. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She was sobbing dryly now, wishing she could go back to the moments of lust and love between the two of them. She left the room, leaving behind a horrified young woman. These were Mary's scars, and Mary's secret.

….

"_Filthy little Mudblood; you're too pretty for someone so dirty. Here, let me help you." _


End file.
